Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly, to fishing lures of the flexible plastic design which may be utilized as "trailers" on host lures such as "spinner bait" lures, or with lead jig heads of various size and shape having a hook embedded therein. Such flexible plastic lures are normally constructed by injection-molding techniques and are designed to simulate plastic worms, lizards, grubs and other swimming creatures which attract black bass and other game fish.
In recent years, the sport of fishing, and especially fresh-water fishing, has evolved into a big business with millions of dollars spent annually on emphasis on taking such popular game fish as black bass, has come an economic explosion in the development and marketing of improved fishing tackle and new baits and lures in particular. Perhaps the most effective of all lures, particularly in taking black bass, is the popular plastic worm and grub-type lure, wherein flexible plastic body parts are injection-molded and shaped to simulate various types of aquatic life which attract fish.
The development of plastic compositions which closely simulate life-like creatures such as worms, lizards, grubs and the like, along with the successful designing of modern injection-molding techniques for creating such life-like replicas in large quantities at low cost, has resulted in remarkable innovation in the fishing industry. The creation of these new soft plastic lures and auxiliary tackle for casting and retrieving them, which includes light-action, sensitive rods and high-strength monofilament line of small diameter, has resulted in a multi-million dollar soft plastic lure industry. It has been found that lures of this design are highly effective in taking game fish such as crappie, black bass, small-mouth bass, trout, pike and muskie, as well as a wide variety o salt water fish, with both light and relatively heavy tackle. Furthermore, since the flexible plastic lures can be easily manufactured in large quantities, they are therefore relatively inexpensive and are available in many sizes, shapes and colors for use under a wide variety of fishing conditions.
Many of these soft plastic lures are used in cooperation with a lead sinker or helmet which is placed on the fishing line immediately above the hook with the hook projected through the fishing lure in one of many possible configurations. The lead sinker or helmet allows the worm and hook to sink to the bottom of a lake or reservoir and the lure is retrieved using a variety of rod actions, depending upon the type of fish sought, the water depth and the weather conditions. Alternatively, the hook portion of a a jig head having a hook embedded or molded therein can be inserted through the lure and the lure retrieved in the same manner. Further in the alternative, flexible plastic lures can be used as "trailers" attached to other baits such as the popular "spinner baits", to attract fish.
A large number of these soft plastic lures are characterized by short, stubby "grub"-type lures, some of which include long, thin ribbon tails which are curved or shaped to present a wiggling or undulating simulated swimming action in the water when retrieved, in order to further attract fish to the lure. A wide variety of tail shapes, sizes, colors and thicknesses are currently used in many of the injection-molded soft plastic fishing lures which are on the market today.
Various fishing lures, many of which are shaped from injection-molded plastic materials, are well known in the prior art. An early flexible fishing lure is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,608, dated Oct. 23, 1951, to W. Gabor. The Gabor "Artificial Fish Bait" includes an elongated body of compressibly resilient rubber having a cured exterior surface and provided with an elongated slit extending through one side thereof, the walls of the slit composed of sticky, uncured, self-sealing rubber. The slit provides a self-sealing groove for reception and anchored retention of the hook shank portion of a conventional fish hook. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,850, dated Apr. 8, 1961, to T. C. Lund, details an "Artificial Fish Lure" which is shaped in the configuration of a plastic worm and includes a sliding collar member for holding a hook and fishing line adjacent to the body of the worm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,360, dated Aug. 13, 1963, to M. M. Creme, details a "Precoiled Artificial Lure". The precoiled lure is shaped generally in the shape of an elongated worm having a coiled memory molded therein, such that the unstressed worm assumes a normal, coiled configuration and straightens to a predetermined configuration for retrieval in a rotational motion. An "Artificial Fish Bait" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,953, dated June 17, 1969, to W. E. Shearer. The artificial fish bait is formed of a spine-like link of soft, limp wool yarn or similar fiber surrounded by an elongated body shaped of a soft plastic. The body is shaped, colored and marked to resemble a worm, eel or snake and the yarn forms a limp bone-like supporting member for the body. The yarn extends axially and continuously through the body and is exposed at each end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,626, dated Jan. 4, 1972, to Francis P. Keenan, details a "Grooved Fishing Lure". This fishing lure is shaped generally in the configuration of a worm and includes spiral grooves provided in the surface thereof to texture the worm in a desired pattern. An "Action Lure" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,800, dated Nov. 23, 1976, to Ernest M. Neal. The lure includes a head and tail and a flexible core connecting the head and the tail, with ribbed members extending radially from the core and positioned concentric therewith. The ribbed members are spaced from each other along the length of the core and multiple shell members extend (between adjacent ribbed members to form air pockets. A "Plastic Artificial Fishing Lure" is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,281, dated Mar. 23, 1976, to William O. Williams, Jr. The lure is shaped generally in the configuration of a frog, with outwardly-curled leg portions attached to the body member in order to simulate a swimming action when the lure is retrieved. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,455, dated Feb. 21, 1978, to William O. Williams, Jr., details a "Fishing Lure" having a molded, soft plastic body formed with a surface having multiple, closely spaced, relatively small pockets of generally hemispherical configuration that releasably retain air bubbles when the lure is immersed. The bubbles provide a scaly appearance and have a glistening effect on the surface of the lure and release of the bubbles during lure retrieval creates life-like breathing effect for enhanced visual and vibrational fish attraction. A tail portion is constructed of flat flexible strip material or hair-like strands and has an inner end embedded in the moldable plastic body, for easy and secure attachment of the tail portion to the body. A "Bubbling Fishing Lure" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,667, dated Apr. 15, 1980, to Ronald A. Helfenstine, et al. The bubbling fishing lure includes a textured body portion having a curved tail at the end thereof, with at least one cone-shaped air trap pocket provided in the body portion for trapping and releasing air bubbles in the water. The soft, flexible, resilient body structure permits water to squirt from the pocket or pockets when a fish strikes the lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,396, dated July 29, 1980, to Herman P. Firmin, details "Fishing Lures", each of which includes an elongated, beaded body provided with a curved tail and an extended thin, flexible dorsal fin which ripples and undulates when the lure is retrieved. A copy of these patents is provided.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved soft plastic lure body which is designed for use with a lead jig head having an embedded hook, which lure body is characterized by a core member having at least two legs extending therefrom, the core member designed to fit inside an exterior, hollow sheath or sleeve member with the legs projecting from openings in the sleeve member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved plastic grub-type fishing "trailer" lure which is characterized by a hollow, tubular sleeve member provided with a segmented tail at one end and opening in the sides thereof and a pellet-shaped core member provided with at least two legs extending therefrom, which core member is designed to fit snugly and removably inside the hollow interior of the sleeve member with the legs protruding from the openings in the sleeve member.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved soft plastic worm or grub-type lure having an elongated, hollow sheath or sleeve member fitted with a removable internal core member having at least one pair of legs, which legs project through oppositely-disposed openings in the sleeve member and flutter and undulate when the lure is retrieved as a "trailer" on a companion or host lure or by means of a jig head having a hook extending through the sleeve and core members.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a two-piece, sleeved fishing lure, the first or sleeve element of which is characterized by an elongated, hollow sheath having a blunt end and multiple tail or skirt segments at the opposite open end thereof and at least two openings provided in oppositely-disposed relationship, spaced from the tail segments. The second element is characterized by a pellet-like core member provided with at least one pair of oppositely-disposed legs extending therefrom, the core member designed to fit inside the sleeve member with the legs extending through the matching openings in the sleeve member. A jig head having a hook embedded therein may be used with the lure, wherein the hook is extended through the sheath member and the core member for attaching the jig head to the lure and retrieving the lure.